Las tres estamos vivitas y coleando
by isalala numero 7
Summary: Pensaron que estábamos muertas. Pensaron que eramos humanas. Salvo ellos dos, quienes nos encerraron en el siglo X en Mystic Falls.
1. Sinopsis

**Las tres estamos vivitas y coleando**

Pensaron que estábamos muertas.

Pensaron que éramos humanas.

Salvo ellos dos, quienes nos encerraron en el siglo X en Mystic Falls.

Ahora Finn y Freya nos han liberado para enfrentarnos a Dahlia y al resto de Originales. Somos Gwendolyn, Charlotte y Kira, somos brujas que llevan encerradas durante siglos haciéndonos cada día más poderosas.

Fuimos amigas de los Originales y ahora no sabemos lo que somos.

Gwendolyn y Machai ''Kai'' Parker se conocen como si fuesen la misma persona, aunque es imposible que ambos se conociesen ya que son de siglos distintos. Charlotte esta relacionada con Jeremy y Elena Gilbert y no dudara en protegerlos y a enseñarles todos lo que pueden llegar a ser. Y Kira esta unida al linaje Petrova, siendo la única que lo conoce y que lo valora tal como es.

Su bando es desconocido pero no dudaran en luchar por lo que ellas creen.

Ellas no es lo único que van a tener que preocuparse los Originales y los seres sobrenaturales que habitan en Mystic Falls. Ya que Stefan y Caroline acaban de perder su humanidad y Kai anda suelto por el presente y el líder de los Geminis.

Damon quiere liberar a su madre para que devuelva la humanidad a su hermano; Bonnie le entrego la cura a Damon; Kol murió dentro del cuerpo de Kaleb y Rebekah se encuentra en el cuerpo de una bruja; Saben que Hope esta viva y Hayley y Jackson ya se han casado y Jo y Alarick se van a casar y van a ser padres.


	2. Prólogo: ¿Me echaste de menos?

Prólogo: ¿Me echaste de menos?

Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito.

Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito.

Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito.

En el centro del cementerio se encontraban los tres hermanos Mikaelson, Rebekah, Niklaus y Elijah, acompañados de la bruja Davina. Los hermanos y la joven bruja se encontraban esperando los resultados del hechizo cuando de golpe el viento se levantó. Provocando que el cabello de ambas muchachas se levantase con el viento y que la ropas de los cuatro presentes se sacudiese a gran velocidad. En el momento en el cual el viento paró pudieron ver como una persona aparecía al frente suya con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Queréis que os ayude para acabar con nuestro muy aburrido hermano?- le dijo el joven de cabellos castaños con ojos oscuros y una sonrisa blanca.

-Kol- le dijo su rubia ahora castaña hermana antes de correr a abrazarlo.

-Bex- le contestó su hermano.

-Hermano, ¿no crees que sea hora de devolver a nuestra hermana a su cuerpo?- le dijo Klaus después de aparecerse justo detrás de Kol y apoyar su mano en su hombro izquierdo.

-Creo que ya es hora de hacerlo- dijo Kol divertido a su hermana.

-Ahora eres un vampiro- le dijo Davina sonriendo a Kol.

-Si he vuelto ha ser un original- afirmó Kol divertido.

-Hermano, bienvenido- habló por primera vez Elijah.

-Vamos a dejar a la pareja sola- dijo Klaus con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- dijo Rebekah burlona.

En otra parte de la ciudad de Nueva Orleans se encontraban Marcel junto a su ejército de vampiros.

-Marcel, ¿Crees que Finn tenga el próximo ataque planeado?- le preguntó Gia.

-Una cosa que se de Finn, es que es un Mikaelson y los Mikaelson siempre tienen un ataque planeado- le respondió Marcel seriamente antes de abrir una botella de bourbon y coger dos copas.

-¿Quieres?- añadió Marcel dirigiéndose a la joven.

-Claro- le contesto Gia sonriente.

Al escuchar la respuesta Marcel sirvió el bourbon en las dos copas y luego le dio una de las copas a Gia, y Marcel bebió de la otra copa.

Justo en ese momento entró sonriente Josh en la sala.

-Mira quien ha aparecido- dijo Gia divertida.

-Hola a ti, también- le dijo Josh.

-Tampoco sean tan cruel con el chico que estaba con su noviecito- dijo Marcel burlón.

-Marcel- dijo Josh serio.

-Los lobos me han dicho que han visto a Finn, empezando a actuar- añadió Josh hacia Marcel, llamando la atención de todos los vampiros de la sala.

-Hay que avisar a Klaus- dijo Marcel después de estar en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Davina me ha dicho que consiguieron traer de vuelta a Kol- le aviso Josh.

-Me alegro por él, pero hay que decírselo a Klaus- le dijo Marcel.

-Nos podemos ocupar nosotros de Finn con la ayuda de los lobos sin decirle nada a los originales- dijo Gia a Marcel.

-Vale, lo haremos por nuestra cuenta- dijo Marcel después de las miradas de Gia y Josh.

-Llamaré a Aiden para que avise a los lobos- dijo Josh antes de coger el teléfono y salir de la habitación.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraban Kol y Davina conversando, Kol no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y qué un recuerdo de cuando aun no era un vampiro apareciera en su mente.

Klaus se encontraba luchando con espadas contra padre, Mikael.

-Eres débil, Niklaus- dijo Mikael provocando que su hijo se enfureciese y le atacase pero Mikael le esquivó y Klaus cayó al suelo.

-Hijo, tienes que aprender a defenderte- dijo Mikael antes de apuntar con la espada en su garganta.

-Padre, deja a Niklaus en paz- dijo Elijah que acababa de llegar acompañado del resto de sus hermanos y de tres jóvenes.

Dos de las jóvenes eran rubias una con ojos azules y con pecas y la otra con ojos chocolates y sin pecas, la tercera de las jóvenes tenía el cabellos chocolate y los ojos oscuros.

-Kol, Finn llevaros a Henrik, Rebekah, Kira, Charlotte y a Gwendolyn al interior de la casa- ordenó Elijah a sus hermanos.

-Finn avisa a madre- añadió Elijah.

-Madre, Niklaus está herido en la entrada del bosque- dijo Finn a su madre, Esther nada más llegar a su casa. En ese momento salieron Finn guiando a Esther hacia donde se encontraban Elijah, Klaus y Mikael.

-Bex, tranquilizate madre curara a Nik- dijo Kol a su hermana menor.

-¿Nik se curar? ¿no se va a morir, verdad?-preguntó preocupado Henrik.

-Claro que no, Henrik. Verás como Klaus se pondrá bien y regresará sin ningún rasguño- le dijo Gwendolyn, quien era la rubia con ojos azules, llena de pecas.

En ese momento entraron Klaus acompañado de Elijah, Finn, Esther y Mikael.

-Nik- dijo Henrik antes de correr a abrazar a Klaus.

-Kira, hermana, tienes que venir a casa- dijo una joven con la piel dorada y cabellos rizado color chocolate, que se asomaba por la puerta de la casa.

-Tatia, ya voy- dijo Kira quien era la joven castaña.

-Os acompañamos- dijeron Gwendolyn y Charlotte a la vez.

-Nos despedimos- dijeron Tatia, Gwendolyn, Kira y Charlotte.

-Os acompaño para asegurarme que llegáis a vuestras casas- dijo Kol ante la atenta mirada de su madre y recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

-Me alegra que te preocupes por nuestra salud- bromeo Gwendolyn.

-Espero que lleguéis a vuestra casa sin ningún problema- dijo Rebekah a sus amigas mientras que le dedicaba una mirada fulminante a su hermano.

-Me halaga vuestra confianza en mí- dijo sarcástico Kol.

Al abrir los ojos, Kol no pudo evitar ver como Davina le miraba entre curiosa y preocupada. Kol no pudo concentrarse bien en lo que le decía la joven bruja, ya que estaba absorto en sus recuerdos pero al ver la mirada en los ojos verdes de la chica de la cual esta enamorado, no pudo evitar olvidar el repentino recuerdo y centrarse en la conversación con Davina,

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la bruja al ahora de nuevo vampiro.

-Por supuesto- le contestó el vampiro.

-Pero prefería seguir siendo un brujo- dijo Kol al ver que Davina le levantaba una ceja.

-Lo bueno, es que tengo de vuelta mi tan preciado cuerpo- añadió Kol en tono arrogante.

-Tan poco exageres- le dijo Davina divertida.

-Ya que se que me amas- le dijo Kol antes de guiñarle el ojo a Davina.

-Lo que tu digas- dijo Davina nublando los ojos antes de que Kol la besara.

-Puede que tengas razón- le dijo Davina después de separarse de Kol y antes de volver a besar a Kol.

-Siento interrumpir este maravilloso reencuentro pero tenéis que devolver a nuestra hermana a su cuerpo- dijo Klaus que acababa de aparecer con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya lo se, Nik- le contestó Kol.

-Entonces es el momento de ponerse en acción- dijo Rebekah apareciendo por la puerta.

En ese momento los tres Mikaelson y la bruja se encontraban esperando al Mikaelson restante.

-Elijah, hermano vamos a intentar que nuestra tan adorada hermana recupere su preciado cuerpo- dijo adulador Klaus.

-Perfecto, aunque estoy preocupado por los planes de nuestro otro hermano con la ayuda de nuestra otra hermana y con los cuerpos de nuestros padres- les dijo Elijah con tono preocupado.

-No te preocupes que al parecer decidieron irse de New Orleans- dijo Klaus de tono despreocupado.

-Entonces vamos- dijo Elijah antes de dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Rebekah.

En ese mismo momento Finn y Freya se encontraban en un coche, que era conducido por Finn.

-Hermano, llevamos horas en este cacharro y ¿aun no me has dicho a donde vamos?- dijo Freya cansada y exasperada.

-Freya, tranquilízate vamos a Mystic Falls a por nuestra única opción de vencer a Dahlia y poder derrotar a nuestros hermanos- le contestó Finn sin desviar su vista de la carretera.

-¿Estás seguro que con esa misteriosa opción podremos derrotar a Dahlia?- preguntó Freya.

-Si, creo que con eso lo podríamos conseguir- dijo Finn sonriendo.

-Entonces a Mystic Falls, se ha dicho- le respondió su hermana.

En otra parte de New Orleans se encontraban los cuatro Mikaelson restantes acompañados con la bruja Davina.

-Davina, tu tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga- le dijo Kol sonriendo a Davina.

-Entendido- le contestó la bruja asintiendo.

-Concéntrate en devolver a Rebekah su cuerpo, mientras que dices: Sommo Ritum Por Dax Ritum - le dijo Kol.

-Sommo Ritum Por Dax Ritum

Sommo Ritum Por Dax Ritum

Sommo Ritum Por Dax Ritum- recitó Davina concentrándose en devolver a Rebekah a su cuerpo.

Justo cuando Davina paró de recitar el hechizo Rebekah se desmayó.

-Ya está- dijo Davina segura.

En ese mismo momento Rebekah en su verdadero cuerpo abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Estoy de vuelta- declaró Rebekah sonriendo.

-Los Mikaelson están juntos de nuevo- exclamó Elijah acercándose a su hermana que se encontraba de nuevo en su cuerpo.

-Y juntos acabaremos con nuestro hermano- dijo Kol con una sonrisa psicópata en la cara.

Varias horas después Gia, Aiden y Josh se encontraban fuera un coche que se encontraba aparcado justo al lado del cartel de bienvenida a Mystic Falls.

-Marcel les hemos seguido y han parado en un pequeño pueblo llamado Mystic Falls- dijo Gia mientras que hablaba por teléfono con Marcel.

-Vigilar si hacen algo sospechoso en el pueblo y avisame si se van de Mystic Falls- le respondió Marcel-

-Entendido- le respondió Gia.

-Será mejor que Klaus este enterado de todo- le decía Marcel.

-No se lo digas a Klaus- le dijo ahora Gia.

-Soy Hayley, escuche que esta en Mystic Falls. Puede que parezca inofensivo pero no lo es, ahí se encuentran enemigos de Klaus. Tenemos que avisarle- dijo Hayley quien le había cogido el teléfono a Marcel.

-Vale- término de decir Gia antes de colgar el teléfono.

-Chicos, se lo va a decir a Klaus y tenemos que quedarnos en este pueblo hasta próximo aviso- les dijo Gia a Aiden y a Josh.

-Vamos a hacer una visita turística por Mystic Falls- dijo Josh mientras que se subía al coche.

-Venimos a aquí por una misión no para hacer turismo- le contestó Gia.

-No seas mala- dijo Josh haciendo un puchero.

-Por favor- dijo Aiden mientras que sonreía a Josh.

-Vale, pero a hacer una visita turística y no otras cosas- dijo burlona Gia a Aiden y a Josh.

En una mesa de una clase de la Universidad Whitmore se encontraba Alarick corrigiendo exámenes cuando decidió que era hora de llamar a Jeremy para decirle que Bonnie había vuelto y aprovechar para preguntarle como le iba la vida de cazador.

Alarick marcó en el teléfono el número de Jeremy, quien tardó en contestar varios segundos.

-Hola- dijo Jeremy nada más coger el teléfono-

-Jer soy Alarick, Bonnie ha vuelto- le dijo Alarick nada más que Jeremy le contestase.

-¿Como regreso?- preguntó incrédulo Jeremy.

-Si- le confirmó Alarick.

-Voy mañana para allí pero no les digas nada a nadie- dijo Jeremy.

-Vale, será una sorpresa- le dijo Alarick.

-Hay un problema Stefan y Caroline perdieron su humanidad y Kai está suelto y es un sociópata- añadió Alarick a Jeremy.

-¿Por qué no me avisasteis?- pregunto Jeremy.

-Elena no me dejó, no quería que regresaras en estas condiciones- le dijo Alarick.

-Eso es estúpido, he estado en peores problemas en Mystic Falls- protestó Jeremy.

-Se me olvidaba decirte, Jo y yo nos vamos a casar- le soltó Alarick de golpe.

-Felicidades- le felicitó Jeremy.

-De nada- le contesto Alarick a las felicitaciones de Jeremy.

-Y esta embarazada- le dijo a ahora Alarick a Jeremy.

-Es fantástico y me alegro por tí, Rick, te lo mereces- le dijo Jeremy.

-Gracias- le dijo Alarick.

-Hasta mañana- le dijo Alarick a Jeremy, quien iba a ir a Mystic Falls el día siguiente.

-Chao, hasta mañana- se despidió Jeremy de Alarick.

En ese momento Rick colgó el teléfono y vio a Jo aparecer por la puerta.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- le preguntó Jo a Rick.

-Con Jeremy- le contestó Alarick a su prometida.

En la mansión de Klaus de New Orleans se encontraban los hermanos Mikaelson con Davina en el comedor. En ese momento aparecieron Marcel junto a Hayley y Jackson, quienes ya sabían todo. Y Hayley fué la que le dijo a Marcel que tenía a Klaus que Finn y Freya había ido a Mystic Falls.

-Klaus, hay un problema con Finn y Freya- dijo Marcel nada más entrar.

-¿Cuál?- le preguntó Klaus algo preocupado.

-Están en Mystic Falls- dijo Hayley acercándose a los Originales.

-¿Crees que le ayudarán?- preguntó Elijah.

-No, no son tan estúpidos son del linaje de Klaus pero al resto no estoy tan seguro- dijo Kol mientras que hacía una mueca.

-Bekah, aun no tendrás contacto con el rubiecito Donovan- le dijo Kol a Rebekah.

-No pero tengo su teléfono- le contestó Rebekah.

-Llamale y dile que es Finn- dijo Elijah.

-¿Qué peligro puede esconder ese pueblo?- preguntó Jackson con la misma duda que tenía Davina.

-Hay fue donde me mataron y donde mataron a Finn y a nuestros padres- respondió Kol de mala manera.

-Tenemos que ir- dijo Klaus recibiendo un asentimiento de sus hermanos.

-Nosotros también vamos- dijeron Davina, Marcel, Hayley y Jackson.

-Hope se quedará con Camille- le dijo Hayley a Klaus.

-Perfecto- le contestó Klaus.

En un pequeño bar de carretera se encontraban una rubia con ojos azules y un castaño de ojos verdes. Ambos se encontraban sentados en la barra, bebiendo un bourbon Stefan y un tequila Caroline pero el bar se encontraba vacío y Stefan tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre en la camisa.

-¿Cuándo crees que se den cuenta de que faltan?- preguntó Caroline a su acompañante.

-Creo que dentro de unas tres horas- dijo Stefan sonriente después de ver el reloj.

-Lo siento pensé que estaba abierto- dijo un hombre que acababa de entrar.

-No lo sientas- le dijo Caroline sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué no nos haces compañía?- le preguntó Stefan mientras que se le acercaba.

-Mejor me voy- dijo el hombre.

-No te vayas y estate bien calladito- dijo Caroline después de acercarse a al hombre y usando la convulsión en el.

-Mi amiga y yo nos preguntabamos hasta que punto se puede apretar un corazón humano sin que explote y la persona muera- le dijo divertido Stefan.

-Y lo vamos a probar contigo- término Caroline.

En ese momento Stefan metió la mano por el abdomen del hombre y apretó el corazón, mientras que el hombre se iba muriendo, finalmente Stefan apretó el corazón y el hombre soltó su último suspiro.

-Al parecer poco- dijo Stefan con el corazón del hombre en la mano provocando la risa de Caroline.

-Llevalo con los otros- le pidió Caroline a Stefan.

-Vale- dijo Stefan antes de llevar el cadáver a velocidad vampírica a la cocina donde se encontraban una docena de cadáveres.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo Caroline a Stefan viendo los cuerpos.

-Perfecto- sonrió Stefan antes de besar a Caroline.

Ambos vampiros abandonaron juntos el bar, robaron un coche y se dirigieron hacia la Universidad Whitmore con la música a todo volumen en el coche.

En medio de una cueva con pitadas antiguas que se encontraban en Mystic Falls estaban Finn y Freya. Freya se acercó a las pinturas y comenzó a tocarlas.

-Lo construímos madre y yo- le dijo Finn a su hermana que se encontraba tocando el dibujo de una niña rubia.

-Es maravilloso- dijo Freya observando todos los dibujos para diversión de su hermano.

-Si lo es- le dijo su hermano mientras que sacaba un amuleto de la mochila que llevaba en su espalda.

-Dame la mano- le pidió Finn a su hermana.

Freya le dio la mano a Finn quien puso entre ambas manos el amuleto que era azul en forma de luna.

-Cierra los ojos- le pidió Finn a Freya.

Finn cerró los ojos con concentración y empezó a susurrar unas palabras que eran irreconocibles. Freya quien parecía escucharle frunció el ceño.

Ambos siguieron agarrados durante varios minutos cuando empezó a brillar una luz de color azul que provenía del amuleto. Cuando Finn noto la luz empezó a recitar el hechizo con mucha más velocidad.

Antes de que Finn parase, se produjo una explosión que lanzó a ambos hermanos a lados opuestos de la cueva.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta Freya a Finn.

-Si ¿y tu?- le contestó Finn.

-Algo dolorida pero bien- le contesto Freya.

Cuando ambos hermanos se levantaron pudieron ver a tres chicas de unos dieciséis años delante suya. Las tres chicas llevaban ropa antigua para ser más exacto medieval.

Una de las chicas era rubia con el cabello rubio ondulado un poco más alto de la mitad de la espalda, con la piel clara llena de pecas y unos inquisitivos ojo azules. Ella se encontraba vistiendo un vestido azul con toques marrones y cuero.

Otra de las chicas también era rubia pero con el pelo liso que le llegaba un poco más alto de la espalda, con la piel clara y los ojos chocolates. El vestido que llevaba puesto era rosa con unos pequeños dibujos dorados.

La última de las chicas tenía el cabello chocolate liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, la piel algo bronceada y los ojos color chocolate oscuros. El vestido que llevaba puesto era verde claro con pequeños detalles negros.

-Finn, ¿Nos echaste de menos durante estos 11 siglos?- exclamó la chica con el cabello chocolate.

-Por supuesto, chicas- le contestó Finn con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo pensaba que no me habías echado de menos- exclamó la chica rubia con la piel llena de pecas.

-¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de ti, Gwendolyn?- le respondió a la chica rubia.

-No lo sé, ¿Olvidando?- dijo la misma chica rubia de antes.

-Se me había olvidado de tu sentido del humor- le dijo Finn.

-¿Y no te olvidaste de nosotras?- preguntaron las otras dos chicas.

-Por supuesto que no, Charlotte y Kira no me olvide de vosotras- les dijo a las dos chicas.

-Ya nos parecía- le dijo Charlotte, quien era la rubia con ojos chocolate.

-Freya, hermana, ellas nos pueden ayudar- les dijo Finn a Freya señalando a las tres chicas.

En ese momento se escuchó una especie de explosión en la cueva y las cinco personas que se encontraban en ellas salieron disparadas por los aires y se golpearon al caer con fuerza al suelo.

* * *

Espero que haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. Y espero que comentéis vuestra opinión sobre ella por si debo continuarla o no. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos.

Este capítulo esta narrado en un intento de imitar la narración de la serie, no estoy si este capítulo quedo algo confuso o no. Pero lo más probable es que los siguientes capítulos estén narrados en primera persona ¿Cuál es vuestra opinión?

Tengo otra pregunta: ¿Cómo se pone el guion largo por el ordenador que no lo se para poder escribir con él en la historia?

Un saludo de mi parte.


	3. Capítulo 1: Alianzas

_**Capítulo 1: Alianzas.**_

En ese momento se escuchó una especie de explosión en la cueva y las cinco personas que se encontraban en ellas salieron disparadas por los aires y se golpearon al caer con fuerza al suelo.

Los cinco presentes se levantaron, Charlotte miró hacia todas las direcciones nada más ponerse de pie y observó a sus dos amigas y a los dos hermanos Mikaelson presentes.

-Finn, ¿qué quieres?- le preguntó Gwendolyn levantando una ceja la Mikaelson.

-Quiero que me ayudeis a vencer mi tía- les explicó Finn sonriente.

-Estas hablando de Dahlia- intervino Kira.

-Sí- contestó Freya interviniendo en la conversación.

¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo?- le inquirió Gwendolyn.

-Gwen deja de ser tan dura- le regañó Charlotte a su amiga de ojos azules.

-Tenéis que hacerlo porque Klaus tuvo una hija y Dahlia está de camino- le contestó serio Finn.

-Vale, lo haré a cambio de mi collar-dijo Gwendolyn.

-¿Qué collar?- exclamó Finn confuso.

-El que llevaba antes de ser encerrada- le exigió Gwendolyn.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- le contestó amenazante Finn.

-Es algo personal y no tengo porque contártelo- replicó Gwen.

-Finn dáselo- le aconsejo Freya a su hermano menor.

-No tengo ni idea de donde está- confeso Finn.

-Pues tienes para encontrarlo menos de tres días- le exigió Gwen después de mirar al cielo, ya que el techo de la cueva se había destruido con la explosión.

-Pero antes me podrías decir ¿por qué es tan importante?- inquirió Finn.

-Pués el collar nos ayudaría a solucionar el problema con tu tía- exclamó Gwen mientras que salía de la cueva.

-Y Finn tu tía se acerca, con suerte tardará una semana en encontraros y en encontrar a tus hermanos. No te busques más enemigos de los que ya tienes- dijo Gwen antes de salir de la cueva y de desaparecer de la vista de sus amigas y de los dos Mikaelson.

-No puede ser- exclamó preocupada Freya a su hermano.

-No te preocupes Freya- dijo Finn a su hermana mayor intentando tranquilizarla.

-Nosotras apoyamos a Gwendolyn- dijo Kira por Charlotte y por si misma, interrumpiendo a los Mikaelson.

-Ese collar es muy importante para ella- le dijo Charlotte a Finn.

-Y te suplicó que lo encuentras antes que sea demasiado tarde- añadió Charlotte antes de desaparecer por la entrada junto a Kira, dejando a ambos hermanos solos en la cueva.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la Universidad Whitmore se encontraban una rubia con el cabello ondulado que llevaba unas gafas de sol rojas, y a su lado se encontraba un castaño de ojos verdes que se encontraba bajando de su moto.

-¿Preciosa que quieres hacer?- le preguntó el castaño a la rubia.

-Stefan tengo hambre, podríamos buscarnos algo para comer- le contestó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Me parece una muy buena idea, Caroline- le dijo Stefan devolviéndole la sonrisa a Caroline.

En ese momento ambos vampiros entraron por la puerta de la Universidad y andaban por los pasillos con un paso decidido, en busca de su próxima víctima.

-Care, al parecer no hay nadie- le dijo Stefan a la rubia.

-Dentro de poco empezarán las clases- anunció Caroline después de ver un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

-Esperemos a que empiecen- le dijo Stefan a Caroline.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer mientras tanto?- añadió Stefan con expresión aburrida.

-Tengo una idea- le dijo Caroline a Stefan con una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que me puede llegar a gustar tu idea- dijo Stefan burlón.

-¿Cómo no te iba a gustar?- exclamó Caroline fingiendo estar indignada.

-Si tú me la enseñas puede que me llegue a gustar- le dijo Stefan de manera provocadora a Caroline.

-Pues te la voy a enseñar- dijo Caroline con una sonrisa divertida.

En ese momento Caroline se acercó a Stefan y le beso de una manera apasionada. Nada más que los labios de Caroline tocasen los de Stefan y Stefan le respondió el beso de la misma manera de como lo había empezado Caroline.

-Creo que ya me gusta tu idea- dijo Stefan separándose un momento de Caroline.

-Eso es lo que esperaba- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona Caroline.

Nada más Caroline terminó de hablar Stefan beso a Caroline, empujándola con velocidad vampírica hacia una de las paredes del pasillo. Nada más que Caroline tocó la pared, Stefan empezó a besar a Caroline por el cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros que los llevaba descubiertos y Caroline no podía evitar mirar anonada al hombre que la estaba besando.

-Mirar lo que me encuentro dando una vuelta por el instituto- dijo una voz de alguien que acababa de aparecer en el pasillo sin que ninguno de los vampiros se diese cuenta.

Caroline y Stefan al escuchar la voz que les hablaba se giraron rápidamente y observaron a un joven castaño oscuro con ojos entre azules y grises que les miraba con una mirada y sonrisa burlona.

-Kai, ¿qué quieres?- le preguntó Stefan mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al brujo ahí presentes.

-Quiero unirme a la diversión pero no a la que estabais haciendo hace unos segundos sino a la otra- dijo Kai divertido.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no te vamos a matar en este momento en vez de dejarte a unir a nuestra fiesta?- preguntó escéptica Caroline con los brazos cruzados y mirando a los ojos chocolate de Kai.

-Pués muy sencillo yo me quiero vengar de mi aquelarre y vosotros _**estáis**_ en modo destripador y nos importaría matar unas cuantas personas más- les dijo Kai divertido.

-Con unas cuantas quieres decir unas decenas de personas más- le contestó Caroline alzando una ceja.

-Puede ser divertido- le dijo Stefan a Caroline con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

-Y peligroso pero me gusta- dijo Caroline divertida.

-Chicos- exclamó Kai con una gran sonrisa a ambos vampiros.

Ambos vampiros miraron a Kai expectantes del plan del brujo pero solo pudieron ver como el vampiro sonreía divertido.

-Bienvenidos al bando de Kai- les dijo Kai sonriente situándose entre ambos vampiros y colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Stefan y Caroline.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan?- le pregunto Stefan a Kai.

-Bueno, bueno, mi plan es muy sencillo pero mejor vayámonos a otro lugar para evitar que nadie nos escuche- le contestó Kai.

-Te esperamos en la entrada- dijeron ambos vampiros antes de desaparecer a velocidad vampírica.

-Esperarme- les dijo Kai justo en el momento en el que desaparecieron.

Kol Mikaelson junto a sus tres hermanos, Marcel, Hayley y Jackson se encontraba sentado en la barra de un bar de carretera en la espera de que Davina terminase de salir del baño.

Un joven castaño oscuro de ojos oscuros se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera en el interior de una casa que debería ser del siglo X junto a otro joven castaño de ojos oscuros, ambos jóvenes se encontraban charlando alegremente.

-Ezra- dijo Gwendolyn con su pelo rubio recogido en una trenza dejando ver sus ojos azules y cara pecosa.

La chica parecía que se acababa de despertar, ya que llevaba un vestido largo rojo oscuros y dorado con mangas cortas por el calor que había en Mystic Falls en esa época del año.

-¿Qué quieres, Gwen?- le pregunto quién debería ser Ezra.

-¿Sabes dónde están madre y padre?- le preguntó Gwen a Ezra.

-Están en mi casa con mis padres- le contestó el otro joven ahí presente.

-Mikaelson, no te lo preguntaba a tí sino a mi hermano- le dijo Gwen molesta.

-Kol, déjala en paz- le aconsejo Ezra a su amigo.

-Ezra deja de ayudar a tu amigo- dijo Gwen con cierto odio hacia Kol.

-Me voy a disculpar pero me voy a tu casa, Mikaelson- exclamó Gwen antes de salir de la casa y dedicandole una mirada de odio y de decepción que dejó sorprendido a Ezra.

Nada más salir de la habitación Gwendolyn, Ezra se giró y miró a su amigo de forma amenazadora.

-Kol, ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermana?- le interrogó Ezra a su amigo.

-Yo no le hice nada- respondió rápidamente Kol.

-Eso espero y como le hayas hecho algo yo te mato- le amenazó Ezra a su amigo.

-Por supuesto que no le he hecho nada a tu hermana y que le podía hacer. Simplemente no nos soportamos solo es eso- aclaró Kol a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso espero porque nadie le hace nada a mi gemela y sale impune de ello- dijo Ezra aún con un tono amenazante.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Kol nublando los ojos.

-Me lo imaginaba- se burló Ezra.

-Como no imaginárselo si lo dices siempre, hermano- le dijo Kol divertido a Ezra.

-Y amigo, tu gemela no parece ser tu hermana- añadió burlón Kol.

-Pero lo es- exclamó Ezra.

-Ya- dijo Kol.

-¿Y no te interesa ninguna chica del pueblo?- le preguntó de repente Ezra a su amigo.

-Te pregunto lo mismo- le contestó Kol.

-Yo te pregunté primero pero no hay no me gusta nadie- dijo Ezra.

-A mí tampoco- le dijo Kol a Ezra.

-Pues hay rumores, que dicen que estás cortejando a una de las chicas del pueblo pero no se cual- le informo Ezra divertido a su amigo.

-¿Quién osa decir tales cosas?- preguntó alterado Kol.

-No sé, lo escuche por ahí- dijo Ezra alzando los brazos divertido.

-Te lo estás inventando- le dijo Kol divertido a su amigo.

-Claro que no- dijo Ezra riéndose.

-Eso lo dices tú- le recrimino Kol.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo la charla entre ambos amigos.

-Kol y Ezra, teneis que venir a nuestra casa- dijo la voz de un hombre que finalmente resultó ser Finn Mikaelson.

-Ya vamos- dijeron ambos amigos a la vez.

Kol abrió los ojos de golpe y miró al resto de sus hermanos.

Rebekah se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de Coca-Cola y soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Una joven rubia de ojos azules con piel pálida de unos dieciséis años, conocida como Rebekah Mikaelson, se encontraba sentada en el césped tejiendo una diadema de flores cuando de repente apareció su madre Esther con una expresión siniestra en su rostro y con apariencia de que intentaba contener las ganas de llorar.

-Esther, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Mikael que se encontraba talando un árbol que se situaba delante de la casa.

Todos los hermanos Mikaelson, excepto Finn que no se encontraba en casa, se giraron a ver lo que preocupaba y había puesto en tal estado a su madre. Justo en ese momento apareció corriendo Finn con una expresión similar a la de su madre.

-No sabéis los nuevos sucesos del pueblo- dijo Finn cogiendo aire al parar de correr.

-No, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Mikael temiendose lo peor al ver que su mujer e hijo se cruzaban la mirada.

-Esther, la señora Gilbert y mi madre te llaman- anunció Tatia Petrova.

Quien acababa de aparecer corriendo y que al igual que Esther y Finn, tenía una expresión siniestra y sombría en el rostro pero la de Tatia era mucho peor que la de Finn y Esther.

-¿Sabéis dónde puede estar Ezra?- preguntó Tatia rápidamente.

-No está en la ciudad- exclamó confuso Finn.

-No- le respondió nada más oírle Tatia.

-Deberá de estar en el bosque- dijo Tatia con expresión preocupada.

-¿Alguien nos puede decir que está pasando?-preguntó Elijah por su padre y hermanos.

Nadie pareció escuchar a Elijah porqué nadie le contestó, aunque nadie sabía lo que había pasado pero podían sentir la preocupación y angustia de Tatia.

-Voy a ir a buscarle al bosque- exclamó decidida Tatia.

-Es peligroso- le advirtió Finn.

-Pero no me importa, Ezra necesita que alguien lo acompañe después de lo que acaba de suceder- exclamó Tatia decidida.

-¿Qué le pasó a Ezra?- exclamó Kol preocupado por su ex-mejor amigo.

-A él no le pasó nada- dijo Finn.

-Pero a la joven Gwendolyn, sí- les informo Esther al resto de sus hijos y a su marido.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó alterada Rebekah por su amiga.

-No solo fué a ella, también le pasó algo a Kira y a Charlotte- dijo Finn ante la atenta mirada de Tatia que intentaba mirar sin derramar una lágrima.

-¿Qué les pasó a ellas?- preguntó Rebekah temiendo lo peor por sus amigas.

Ninguno de los Mikaelson restantes se atrevió a decir palabra ninguna, ya que todos estaban pensando en las tres jóvenes sonrientes de dieciséis años.

Elijah y Niklaus se encontraban con la cabeza gacha esperando la respuesta por parte de su madre o hermano. Mikael estaba sosteniendo a un Henrick que se encontraba a punto de llorar, dijesen lo que dijesen. Kol aún con los pequeños conflictos que habían tenido entre las tres chicas, se encontraba mirando al frente con una mirada vacía mientras que apretaba los puños. Pero a la vez Kol se encontraba sosteniendo a una Rebekah que tenía una expresión de dolor.

-Los lobos- fue lo que le contestó Finn a Rebekah.

-Salieron y los lobos las encontraron-dijo finalmente Tatia.

-¿Cómo?, ellas no son tan tontas como para salir cuando están los lobos- dijo alterado Klaus.

-Al parecer lo eran- dijo Finn dejando a entender que ellas estaban muertas.

-Ellas no están muertas, no hay cuerpos pueden seguir vivas- le dijo Tatia enfadada a Finn.

-Pero hay indicios- le dijo Esther con una expresión triste en la cara.

-No están muertas- le respondió Tatia a Esther antes de irse de la casa de los Mikaelson.

El resto de Mikaelson se quedan mirando como la joven Petrova se iba de la casa con paso decidido y sin mirar atrás. Los Mikaelson que habían descubierto la noticia se miraban entre ello sin saber que pensar.

-Están vivas- dijo Rebekah convencida al resto de su familia provocando que el resto la mirasen como si estuviese loca o que no se negase a aceptar la verdad.

-Eso es lo que nos gustaría- le dijo Elijah a su hermana.

Rebekah al abrir los ojos se centró en sus tres hermanos. Kol miraba anhelante las puertas del baño donde estaba Davina, esto nadie lo hubiese pensado de él. Klaus se encontraba bebiendo una copa de bourbon mientras que entrecerraba sus ojos. Y Elijah al igual que Klaus se encontraba bebiendo una copa de bourbon pero él veía disimuladamente hacía Hayley, quien se encontraba hablando alegremente con Jackson.

Cuando pasaron unos segundos llegó Davina y Klaus y Elijah cruzaron sus miradas, recordando algo que les había pasado hace mucho tiempo.

Ya había pasado varias semanas desde que todos los Mikaelson se enterasen de la verdad y durante todo este tiempo Rebekah y Tatia seguían negando la muerte de las tres jóvenes. Kol intentó durante un tiempo acercarse a Ezra pero este se negaba y se encontraba distante de todos.

En ese momento Elijah y Klaus se encontraban arreglándose para asistir al funeral de las tres jóvenes, en el cual se iban a incinerar algunas de sus prendas de ropa por la falta de los cuerpos.

-Aún me cuesta creer que hayan muerto- dijo serio Klaus a su hermano mayor.

-Al igual que a mí- le respondió Elijah, igual de serio que Klaus.

Desde ese momento ambos hermanos se mantuvieron en silencio y salieron de casa con sus rostros serios.

Elijah y Klaus llegaron a la plaza de pueblo donde se encontraban las familias de las de las tres chicas. En seguida ambos hermanos se acercaron a Tatia para darles sus condolencias e intentar consolar a la joven.

El funeral duró varias horas y durante todo ese tiempo los Mikaelson estuvieron presentes.

Cuando llegó el momento de incinerar los cuerpos Ezra colocó una tabla de madera con una espiral grabada en un lado y el signo de dos cadenas unidas en el otro, en donde incinerarían las ropas de su gemela.

El resto del funeral paso al igual que la primera parte, de manera lenta y deprimente.

Los días fueron pasando y la gente se fue olvidando de lo acontecido con las muchachas y en la búsqueda de sus cuerpos pero siempre hay una excepción y eso lo fueron sus familias y Henrick, quien no viviría mucho tiempo más, Rebekah y Elijah.

Para sorpresa de muchos Ezra, el hermano gemelo de Gwendolyn acabó abandonando el pueblo, que en un futuro sería conocido como Mystic Falls.

Con solo cruzar su mirada ambos hermanos supieron que estaban pensando en lo mismo. Elijah se ajustó la manga de su brazo, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia las siete personas ahí a presentes.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos yendo- pidió Elijah a los siete presentes.

-Vale- le contestó Jackson encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues vamos- dijo Rebekah a los demás.

-Se nota que estás deseando ver al chico Donovan- se burló Kol de su hermana.

-Opino lo mismo- se burló también Klaus.

-Dejar a nuestra hermana en paz- defendió Elijah a Rebekah.

-¿Y quién es el tal Donovan?- preguntó con un tono de curioso Marcel.

-Pués es un mortal que vive en Mystic Falls y que fue uno de los intereses románticos de Rebekah- dijo Klaus divertido.

-¿Queréis algo más?- preguntó una camarera de cabellos castaño claro, piel algo bronceada por el sol y ojos castaños con toques azules que hacían ver sus ojos de un tono verdoso, que no tendría más de dieciséis años.

-Solo queremos la cuenta, Annie- dijo Kol de forma divertida, leyendo la etiqueta con el nombre de la chica.

-No hay ningún problema, ahora te la traigo Kol-dijo sonriente Annie antes de ir a la caja.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó escéptico Kol.

-Pues es muy sencillo, eres un original y todo ser sobrenatural os conoce, y la cuenta son 15 euros con descuento de la casa- le contestó la chica castaña al original.

-Gracias y toma el dinero el dinero- le agradeció Elijah pagando él, la cuenta.

-¿Qué clase de ser eres, preciosa?- preguntó Marcel con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Es una bruja y mi novia- dijo un joven pelinegro de ojos azules y la piel clara que al parecer Kol reconoció.

-William, ¿cómo sigues con vida?- exclamó Kol sorprendido por ver a aquel joven.

-Estoy vivo, gracias a mi preciosa novia- le dijo William sonriente antes de besar a Annie.

-Y desde hace doscientos años soy Will- le dijo Will al separarse de Annie.

-Gracias por decirlo- le contestó Kol divertido a Will.

-No hay de que- le dijo Will sonriente.

-¿Cómo te atreviste, Thomas?- se escuchó el grito de una joven con la voz similar a la de Annie.

-Atreverme yo, si fuiste tú Parker- grito un chico a la chica de antes.

En ese mismo momento entraron en el bar los dos jóvenes que estaban discutiendo, una chica idéntica a Annie pero con su pelo recogido en un moño y con ropa más sencilla, y a su lado estaba un joven con piel oscura que era más alta que Annie y la chica idéntica a ella, con ropa una chaqueta de fútbol.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?- preguntó Annie con voz cansada.

-Lo de siempre, que tu hermana es idiota- dijo el joven moreno.

-Vampiro, controla tus impulsos- le dijo la chica.

-Lo haré, pequeña- le dijo el chico.

-No me digas pequeña que yo soy más mayor que tú- protestó la chica.

-Haven y Nico dejar de pelear de una maldita vez- les gritó Will perdiendo los nervios para diversión de Rebekah y Klaus.

-Hola- dijo Haven algo arrepentida al ver a los seis desconocidos.

-Son los Mikaelson- le dijo Annie a Haven y a Nico.

-Son ellos- dijo Haven con una mirada dura hacia los originales.

-Y ellos son mi gemela, Haven y Nico, un amigo- dijo Annie sonriente.

-Me recordáis a alguien pero no sabría decir a quien- les dijo Rebekah mirando a ambas chicas.

-Espero que no os moleste que os eche pero tenemos que cerrar- dijo Haven recibiendo una mala mirada los tres conocidos.

-No nos molesta, ya nos íbamos- dijo Jackson amablemente a los cuatro trabajadores del bar.

Varias horas después en un pueblo cercano a Mystic Falls se encontraba Gwen vestida con ropas más modernas, un vestido blanco de encaje con una cazadora vaquera que estaba acompañado con unos botines de cuero y un pequeño bolso, y llevaba su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta, sin nada de maquillaje.

Gwen se encontraba andando por la calle que se encontraba vacía a excepciones de los niños que jugaban en ella y de algunos padres vigilándolos. Ella siguió andando hasta que un balón le dio en el brazo, al no saber lo que había provocado el golpe giró su cabeza hacia esa dirección y se encontró con una niña de seis años que la miraba con cara culpable.

-Lo siento- dijo la niña pequeña, al ver que Gwen la miraba.

-No pasa nada- le dijo dulcemente Gwen y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó ahora la niña.

-Si lo estoy y no te preocupes- añadió en el mismo tono en el que había hablado antes Gwen.

-Adiós- dijo la niña.

-Adiós- le respondió la rubia.

Gwen al girar se chocó de lleno con el pecho de un hombre de unos veintisiete o veintiocho años, no se sabría distinguir bien. Al levantar la cabeza Gwen se encontró con un rostro conocido y desde que no había estado libre no lo había visto, y que llegó a pensar que nunca volvería a ver.

-Ezra- exclamó Gwen a la vez que extendía sus brazos y abraza al hombre que tenía delante de ella.

-Gwennie, hermana- le contestó Ezra antes de abrazar a Gwen fuerte y a sosteniéndola fuerte en su brazo.

-Pensé que nunca te liberarían, hermanita-añadió Ezra a su hermana.

-Y yo que nunca te volvería a ver, hermanito- le contestó divertida Gwendolyn.

-Gwennnie ahora, yo soy claramente el mayor- dijo Ezra a Gwendolyn.

-Solo por el aspecto porque en mentalidad estoy segura en que te supero- dijo Gwen burlona.

-Eso lo dices tú, enana- se burló Ezra.

-Ezra, ¿quién es esa chica?- le pregunto una joven castaña oscura con el cabello algo rizado de ojos chocolates y piel clara, a esa joven no se le echaría más de dieciocho años que era la edad que justo tenía..

-Es mi hermana, Kate- le dijo Ezra a la joven chica.

-Soy Gwen, como dijo el idiota de mi hermano soy su hermana- le saludo Gwendolyn a la chica.

-Yo Kate, la novia de Ezra y estoy encantada de conocerte- dijo la joven castaña con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos.

-No sabía que mi hermanito tenía una novia- le dijo Gwen a Kate.

-Ni yo que tenía una hermana- le dijo Kate a Gwen.

-Ezra, no te importaría hablar con conmigo en privado- le pidió Gwen a su hermano.

-No me importa, Kate podrías ir yendo a casa y voy luego- le dijo Ezra a su novia.

-Vale, te veo luego cariño- le dijo Kate su novio.

En ese momento la joven castaña, ando por la calle y se adentró en una de las casas del gran vecindario.

-¿En serio que sales con ella y vives con ella?- le preguntó escéptica Gwen.

-Si es en serio y ¿por qué lo preguntas?- le contestó Ezra.

-Por lo que es y ahora vamos a hablar de lo que es realmente importante- le dijo Gwen sería.

En ese mismo momento en Mystic Falls para ser más exactos en el Grill se encontraban Damon junto a Elena, Matt, Bonnie y Tyler sentados en una mesa.

-¿Crees que dejar en libertad a tu madre sea la mejor opción para que Stefan deje de ser un destripador y que consiga que Caroline deje de serlo también, teniendo en cuenta que tu madre es una destripadora?- le preguntó Matt a Damon.

-Opino lo mismo que Matt- le apoyó Bonnie.

-¿Vosotros que harías?- les dijo Damon mientras que bebía de su copa de Bourbon.

-Todo menos eso- le dijo Tyler.

-Lobito, entonces di cualquiera de tus ideas y en las cuales no los matemos- le inquirió Damon al que fue en su día un hombre lobo.

-Damon, déjale tranquilo y yo creo que es la única opción que podría funcionar- dijo Elena apoyando a su novio.

-Vale pero ¿cómo lo haréis?- les pregunto Bonnie.

-Ahí está el problema y Bonnie creo que no te va a gustar- le contestó Damon.

-Como os atrevéis en pensar en eso, es un sociópata, psicópata y no nos olvidemos de que es impredecible, además dudo que quiera ayudaros. Está demasiado obsesionado con vengarse- le contestó Bonnie alterada.

-Tienes razón, Bonnie pero es lo único que se nos ocurre y que pueda funcionar para lograr recuperarlos- dijo Elena a su amiga.

-Elena, ya sé que hace tiempo que no nos vemos pero no pienso participar en tu idea suicida.

-Esperar un momento ¿de quién estáis hablando?- les preguntó Matt.

-Yo pregunto lo mismo, conocemos a demasiada gente con esas características para poder adivinar de cuál de ellos estáis hablando- añadió Tyler a lo dicho por su amigo.

-Estamos hablando de Kai- dijo Damon quitándole la importancia al asunto.

-No sé si os ayudara pero llegué a pensar que estabais hablando e Klaus- dijo Tyler.

-Yo también aunque él, tal vez nos ayudaría por Caroline- dijo Matt después de Tyler.

-Su ayuda no serviría de nada, además ahora se encuentra en New Orleans- les dijo Elena.

En ese mismo momento, alguien abrió la puerta de entrada de forma estruendosa dejando ver a un joven de piel oscura que llevaba un traje y que su mirada le resultaba algo familiar a los dos vampiros, al mortal, a la bruja y al que en un día había sido hombre lobo, al lado suya iba una joven rubia con piel clara y ojos azules, que a los cinco anteriores notaban que tenía un cierto parecido a alguien que conocían, detrás de ambos se encontraban una joven rubia de ojos chocolates y piel clara, y a su lado otra joven morena con ojos oscuros y la piel algo morena. Estas cuatro personas les resultaron visiblemente desconocidas a todos los presentes aunque el joven andaba como si ya conociese el Grill.

Justo cuando los cuatro extranjeros de Mystic Falls se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la del hermano Salvatore y la de la última réplica Petrova que estaban junto a sus amigos, sonó un teléfono que resultó ser el de Matt Donovan que al ver quién le llamaba se sorprendió.

-Es Rebekah- les dijo Matt sorprendido.

-Cógelo si quieres- le dijo Tyler.

-Hola, Rebekah- dijo Matt contestando al teléfono.

-Hola, Matt, necesito pedirte un favor- le contesto Rebekah.

-¿Cuál?- le preguntó Matt cuando decidió si hacer o no, el favor que le pidiese la vampiresa original.

-En Mystic Falls, ¿no habrá llegado algunas personas que no conocéis?- le pregunto Rebekah a Matt, ambos vampiros que se encontraban en la mesa se encontraban escuchando la conversación, al igual que dos vampiros y un híbrido que se encontraban sentados en la mesa.

-Sí- le contestó Matt mirando a los cuatro brujos sentados en la mesa y a los dos vampiros y al híbrido sentado en la mesa.

-Tú no te preocupes, por los dos vampiros y por el híbrido, no os harán nada- le dijo Rebekah.

-¿Cuales son ellos?- le preguntó Matt a Rebekah, Damon y Elena se encontraban con todos los sentidos puestos en la conversación, al igual que Aiden, Josh y Gia quienes eran los de la barra.

-Ellos son un vampiro, una vampiresa y un híbrido, si te ayuda el híbrido y el vampiro están saliendo juntos y sus nombres son Josh, Gia y Aiden- le dijo Rebekah a Matt.

-Son ellos y nos están escuchando- le dijo Damon a Matt al escuchar la conversación de Josh, Gia y Aiden.

-Bien y dile a Salvatore que a lo mejor le incumbe este asunto- le dijo Rebekah.

-Rubia, ¿Cuál es el asunto?- dijo Damon.

-Quieren acabar con todos los originales, lo que significa que quieren acabar con todos los vampiros que están con vida- dijo Rebekah a Matt, sabiendo que Damon les estaba escuchando.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Elena.

-Hola, Elena- le dijo para sorpresa de todos amablemente Rebekah.

-Rebekah, explícaselo- se escuchó que decía Klaus cansado.

-Estamos de camino a Mystic Falls- le dijo ahora Rebekah cansada.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Damon.

-Elijah, Klaus, gente de nuestra confianza y yo. Y Elena será mejor que tu hermano no esté en Mystic Falls- les dijo Rebekah.

-No está- le dijo Elena.

-Bien- exclamó Elijah.

-No habrá aparecido ningún joven de unos veinte años con la piel oscura, con un poco de barba y con ropas tipo a las de Elijah, junto a una chica rubia, piel clara, ojos azules y un cierto parecido a nosotros, los Mikaelson. Si es así decírmelo- le dijo Rebekah deprisa.

-Si ha aparecido- le dijo Matt, al ver que uno de los jóvenes que estaban le miraba disimuladamente y asentía dándole a entender que dos de esos jóvenes eran los descritos por Rebekah.

-Bien, él es Finn, nuestro hermano que Esther lo trajo de vuelta a la vida en ese cuerpo. El cuerpo es el de un brujo poderoso y tiene libre capacidad de usar su magia- dijo Rebekah a Matt.

-Eso no pinta bien- susurró Damon.

-Ella es Freya Mikaelson, nuestra hermana mayor, la primogénita de los Mikaelson que es una bruja que lleva viva desde que nació pero se mantiene viva gracias a nuestra tía Dahlia que en cada cien años le dejaba salir de su sueño, un año y luego la volvía a dormir. Ella si es poderosa- le contó Rebekah a Matt y ambos vampiros.

-Rebekah, te olvidaste de decir que Finn está canalizando el poder de nuestros padres- dijo Klaus.

-Aquí no están solos sino acompañados de otras dos chicas- dijo Tyler que al parecer también estaba escuchando la conversación aunque le costaba mucho trabajo, era capaz de oírla pero algunas palabras se le escapaban al igual que a Bonnie.

-Y tienen pintas de ser también brujas- les dijo Bonnie examinado a las dos jóvenes que llevaban ropa aparentemente normal pero parecían que no encajaban en el Grill.

-¿Cómo son?- les preguntó Elijah.

-Una de ellas es morena con el pelo liso hasta el pecho, ojos oscuros, su piel no es ni blanca ni tostada, una mezcla tirando para abajo y su altura es normal como el de la otra chica, y es bastante guapa- dijo Matt mientras que veía a la morena.

-Y la otra- preguntó Rebekah.

-La otra en cambio es rubia con el pelo liso que le llega a la misma altura que a la otra chica, tiene la piel clara, unos ojos azules y su rostro tiene cierto toque infantil pero también es bastante guapa. Esta chica al igual que la otra chica tiene un aire desorientado y no aparentan más de diecisiete años ni menos de dieciséis años- dijo Matt describiendo a la joven rubia que se encontraba sentada al lado de la morena.

-Y no hay otra chica- preguntó Elijah.

-No- le contestó Matt pero en ese momento entró otra chica rubia con la piel llena de pecas por la puerta, quien se acercó en la mesa en la que estaba Finn antes de mirar hacia Elena a quien sonrió, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Ahora sí la hay y me acaba de sonreír- le dijo ahora Elena a Elijah.

-Déjame adivinar, rubia con el pelo ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda aproximadamente con ojos azules y piel pálida llena de pecas. Y su altura es más o menos que la misma de las otras dos chicas- adivinó Rebekah.

-Sí- le contestó Matt sorprendido.

-No puede ser- dijo Rebekah.

-Aún no puedo creer como creímos a Finn y a nuestra madre- dijo Klaus sorprendido.

-Vigilarlos- les pidió Elijah.

-Tengo que deciros que ese no va a ser el único problema que vais a tener al llegar a Mystic Falls- les dijo Matt advirtiendo a los originales.

-¿A qué os referís?- le pregunto Rebekah temiéndose cualquier cosa.

-Que tenemos lidiar con que Stefan y Caroline perdieron su humanidad- les dijo Tyler.

-¿Cómo pasó eso?- preguntó Klaus preocupado.

-Liz murió de cáncer y Caroline, después obligó a Stefan que apagase su humanidad o sino mataría a una persona inocente y ya conocéis a Stefan- les dijo Damon.

-No sabía que había muerto Liz- dijo Elijah.

-Pues sí y ese no es el único problema, está Kai Parker un Siphoner, es decir un brujo que no puede hacer magia sino es mediante su canalización, es el nuevo líder del aquelarre Géminis y la vida del resto de los miembros del aquelarre están unidas a la suya, eso significa que no podemos matarles sin acabar con todo un aquelarre- le informo Bonnie.

-Tenemos a nuestro experto en brujas, Kol- dijo Klaus.

-¿Kol está vivo?- preguntó Matt sorprendido.

-Sí, mi madre lo trajo de vuelta en el cuerpo de una bruja y cuando volvió se enamoró de una bruja que realmente lo cambió pero Finn al ver que estaba de nuestro lado y no del suyo y lo mató. Pero Rebekah y la bruja de la que estaba enamorado, lo trajeron de vuelta a la vida con su cuerpo original como vampiro- le respondió Rebekah.

-Elena, por ese te decíamos lo de tu hermano- le dijo Elijah a Elena.

-Lo entiendo- le respondió Elena.

-Porque no formamos una alianza para enfrentarnos a todo lo que va a acontecer juntos porque por separado dudo que podamos por todo- le pidió Elijah.

-Yo creo que así seríamos más fuerte- les dijo Rebekah.

-De nuestra parte es un sí pero ¿qué opináis vosotros?- les dijo Klaus seguro.

-Es una locura pero creo que podría funcionar- dijo Elena, siendo la primera en hablar.

-Qué podría salir mal de esta unión- dijo sarcástico Damon.

-Por si os lo preguntabais es un sí- añadió Damon.

-Si con ello podemos acabar con Kai, me apunto- dijo Bonnie apoyando esa descabellada idea.

-Acepto vuestra ayuda porque sé que Hayley formará parte de esto y me fío de ella pero no de vosotros- les dijo Tyler.

-Solo falta que Matt diga algo- dijo Rebekah en un tono preocupado por lo que dijese Matt.

-En el fondo todos los vampiros son iguales, y antes de preferir a Kai y a la madre destripadora de Stefan y Damon, me uno a vosotros- dijo Matt sinceramente.

-Os lo contamos luego- le dijo Damon.

-Vale, ¿dónde estáis?- le pregunto Klaus de forma exigente.

-Estamos en el Grill, los amigos que enviaste también están y tus dos hermanos junto a las tres brujas también están- le dijo Matt.

Antes de que pudiesen terminar la conversación vieron como por la puerta del Grill, entraban Caroline, Stefan y Kai juntos, hablando de forma tranquila y segura.

-Y mi hermano, Caroline y el brujo loco también acaban de llegar- dijo Damon en un susurró.

-Haremos vigilancia y evitaremos que nadie salga del local- le dijo Tyler.

-Perfecto- le felicitó Klaus.

En ese momento colgaron el teléfono y todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa se miraron antes de vigilar el Grill. También en el coche de Klaus se encontraban los tres hermanos Mikaelson.

-Klaus deberíamos avisar a Hayley y a Kol para que se dirijan al Grill, al llegar de Mystic Falls- le dijo Elijah a sus hermanos.

-Avisales tú- le contestó Klaus mientras conducía.

En ese momento Elijah cogió el teléfono y marcó un número.

-Hayley- dijo sonriente Elijah.

-Hola, Elijah- le contestó la híbrida.

-Solo te llamaba para decirte que cuando llegues te dirijas al Grill y que contamos con la ayuda de Tyler, Elena, Bonnie, Damon y Matt, la de Stefan y Caroline no porque han perdido su humanidad- le informó Elijah a Hayley y a Jackson quien se encontraba escuchando la conversación.

-Perfecto, cuando lleguemos nos dirigiremos ahí- le dijo Hayley antes de cortar la llamada.

-Ahora, solo te queda llamar a Kol- le dijo Rebekah con una sonrisa.

-Si- le contesto Elijah antes de marcar el número de teléfono de su hermano menor.

-Elijah, ¿qué quieres?- le preguntó Kol nada más contestar el teléfono.

-Quería decirte que cuando llegues a Mystic Falls te dirijas al Grill y que ahí además de Josh, Aiden y Gia, estarán Elena, Damon, Matt, Bonnie y Tyler quienes nos ayudaran, ya que Stefan y Caroline perdieron su humanidad y estan en modo destripador- le dijo Elijah.

-Entonces también les vamos a ayudar- adivinó Kol de una manera no muy contenta.

-Si- le contesto Klaus desde el volante.

-Y vamos a necesitar tu ayuda con un brujo- le dijo Rebekah.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?- le preguntó escéptico Kol.

-¿Qué sabes de los Siphoner?- le preguntó Elijah a su hermano esperando que supiese de lo que se trataba.

-No será uno- dijo Kol en un tono que demostraba algo de temor.

-Sí lo es y es el líder del aquelarre Géminis, además de que tiene inestabilidad mental por lo que pude descifrar- le informó Elijah a Kol.

-Eso no tiene buena pinta, ya que me imagino que querrán matarlo y si lo hacen acabarán con el aquelarre entero- dijo Kol mientras que pensaba en todas las opciones que había.

-Ese es el problema- le dijo Elijah a su hermano.

-Eso ya lo veremos- le dijo Kol al final.

-Sí, lo haremos según veamos lo que vaya pasando- apoyo esa idea Rebekah.

-¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber?- le preguntó Kol a sus tres hermanos.

-Finn y madre nos mintieron, y ahora las tiene de su lado- le dijo Elijah.

-Hermano, ¿puedes especificar algo más?- le pidió Kol.

-Al parecer Finn y Freya tienen de su lado a Kira, Charlotte y Gwendolyn o tiene chicas idénticas a ellas- le respondió Rebekah.

-No puede ser- contestó Kol sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

* * *

Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero tengo una disculpa, las semanas pasadas estuve llena de exámenes, y lo que mi gran inteligencia provoca que siempre los acabe estudiando a última hora (nótese el sarcasmo) aunque los apruebo con buenas notas (en la mayoría de las veces y en la mayoría de las asignaturas), además de que este lunes fue mu cumpleaños, viva y qué desde el martes al jueves estuviese en una excursión, lo que provoco que no pudiese escribir pero sí, idear lo siguiente que iba a escribir, ya que la excursión consistía en andar unos 60km, que inteligencia la mía querer ir (nótese el sarcasmo de nuevo) porque esta claro que lo mío no es andar, bueno esto provoco que tuviese bastante tiempo para pensar sobre la historia.

Dejando mis disculpas atrás espero que os haya gustado el capítulo nuevo de la historia. ¿Y que comentéis vuestra opinión de ella? ¿Qué opináis de la narración en tercera persona, no se si más adelante cambiarla a primera persona o dejarla así, que opináis? Yo estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas y opiniones, ya que quiero mejorar mi estilo y forma de escribir.

Este capítulo como habréis notado es más largo que el anterior, algo que quería para compensaros por la espera. Pero aunque tarde en actualizar prometo no dejar la historia sin continuar.

Y para qué sepáis he cambiado algunas cosas del capítulo anterior pero nada importante.

¿Qué opináis de todos los personajes creados por mi, aunque aun no tuvieron un papel importante en la historia ni se han revelado la mayoría de los secretos de los personajes?

¿Y cuáles creéis que sean los apellidos de Gwendolyn y Ezra y Charlotte? (Son los mismos de otros personajes, es decir son familia de ellos? ¿Y qué opináis de Kate y cuál será el secreto que esconde?

Quiero que me aviséis si he modificado mucho la personalidad de los personajes de las series, ya que eso no era mi intención e intentaría hacer que vuelvan a tener su personalidad original.

Un saludo de mi parte y un abrazo psicológico para todas las personas que estén leyendo esto.


End file.
